The Road Less Traveled By
by Timber Wolf of Purity
Summary: With the Second Kira killing again, Misa is under suspicion. Rem agonizes over what to do, trapped within Light Yagami's snare. She will do anything to ensure Misa's safety, even sacrifice her own life. But if she died, who would look after Misa? It was just her and L. "Is something troubling you, Shinigami?" L asked. "I…" Rem started hesitantly. "Yes?" "I have a case for you."


_A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first published Death Note fanfiction! I wrote it a while ago, but I just got around to publishing it. I have a big one in the works, but the planning process is going to take a while. In the mean time, I wanted to post this to get my feet wet in the Death Note fandom. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The Second Kira was killing again, immediately after L had released Misa from the headquarters. The evidence was hard to dispute, and the tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. That is, it was for Rem. Everyone else were too busy discussing the case to pay any heed to her.

The illusive and eccentric detective was answering Light's query about the Second Kira's fate. "If they admit to killing with the notebook, they'd receive the death penalty. Or life in prison at least." L ate another panda cookie, mumbling around the food. "Mm… that's the best that they could hope for."

No one seemed aware of Rem's plight. Desperately, she wracked her brain. _What are you thinking, Light Yagami? Making Misa kill again? She'll be caught, and once that happens, you'll also be—_ Internally, she gasped mid-thought. Exactly. That was it. _So that's what your plan is. You're truly disgusting._ The arrogant youth was slyly looking at her over his shoulder, and Rem could have sworn she saw the steel-cold glare of a kinsman Shinigami staring back at her.

 _Light Yagami is certain that I will do anything to help Misa and save her life,_ Rem thought to herself, _and at this point, the only way for me to save Misa is to write Ryuzaki's real name in my notebook. And if I kill Ryuzaki…_ The memory of Gelus collapsing onto the dusty ground of the Shinigami realm flashed front and center in her thoughts. _It would mean that I deliberately lengthened Misa's life and I will die as well. Light Yagami has planned everything so it will work out in_ his _favor._

Light was still watching her. He knew he'd outsmarted her, and it made her resent him all the more. Her stubbornness and pride as a Shinigami would not allow this, and it made her want to find an alternative at any cost. She couldn't let this _human_ outsmart her, a death god! What would the King think? And if she died, then who would look after Misa? No. There had to be another way.

Rem saw the taunt in Light's eyes, as if to challenge her and say, _Don't you care about Misa's happiness?_ Gritting her teeth, she refrained from clenching her fists, instead standing stock still as the detectives brainstormed on what Kira's punishment would be. _You will not win, Light Yagami. Not this time. What Misa wants is not necessarily what is best for her._ So Rem waited, and bided her time.

* * *

Later on, when the rain was just starting to fall, Light left, and it was just her and L. He tapped away at the laptop, stopping for sweets breaks. Rem hovered over his shoulder, thinking, thinking, thinking…

"Is something troubling you, Shinigami?" L asked.

Rem startled out of her reverie. "I beg your pardon?"

L slurped on a cupcake, licking his fingers after he finished it. "I'm not an expert on Shinigami facial expressions, but I can usually tell when someone is preoccupied with a distressing matter… which you are, so… what's troubling you?"

She was silent for a long while. L continued working, but it seemed he didn't mind waiting for an answer. _How could a mere human help me?_ she thought. _Then again, this is the only human who has guessed Light Yagami's every move since the beginning. If anyone would be able to outsmart him and save Misa, it would be this man before me._

"I…" she started hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I have a case for you."

L swiveled in his chair, giving the Shinigami his full attention. "I'm listening."

Rem looked down at the strange, crouched creature with dark bags under his bulging eyes. He looked more Shinigami than human for the mere fact that he looked half-dead already. But still, his eyes shone earnestly, and she knew from watching him that he was a man of his word. If he set himself to a task, he would finish it, even if it meant his death. Rem braced herself, and hoped she was making the right decision.

"I need you to save Misa Amane from Kira."

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you liked this short oneshot! It kind of acts as a preview for the bigger story I'm planning. It will be a rewrite of Death Note where things happen a little differently (without those maddening moments where people do stupid things and Light gets away with stupid mistakes). I want everyone to be as in-character as possible, so it's going to take time to plan. Meanwhile, please favorite and review if you like the story, and follow if you're interested in updates for when I finally post the bigger story!  
_

 _In Christ,_

 _\- Timber Wolf_


End file.
